1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter head of a jointer/planer machine, more particularly to a level adjusting device for a cutter head of a jointer/planer machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional jointer/planer machine 10 is shown to include a machine frame 11, a base 12 secured on the machine frame 11, infeed and outfeed tables 13 mounted at two opposite sides of the base 12, a cutter head 14 mounted between the infeed and outfeed tables 13, front and rear anti-friction bearing members 15,17 journaling front and rear ends of the cutter head 14, a height-adjusting carrier unit 16, and a set screw 171 securing the front anti-friction bearing member 15 to a front seat wall 121 of the base 12 through a housing 151.
The base 12 has a mounting recess 122 for receiving the carrier unit 16. The carrier unit 16 has a carrier 161 for mounting the rear anti-friction bearing member 17, and two lugs 162 which are secured to the base 12 by means of two tightening screws 18 that are inserted into the lugs 162 and that are threadedly engaged with screw holes 124 in the base 12. An adjusting screw 19 is threadedly engaged with a tightening hole 123 to permit the carrier unit 16 to rest thereon.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, when it is desired to adjust the level of the cutter head 14, the tightening screws 18 are required to be loosened, and the adjusting screw 19 is turned to a desired height position. Subsequently, the carrier unit 16 is rested on the adjusting screw 19. Finally, the tightening screws 18 are turned to tighten the carrier unit 16, thereby completing the adjusting operation.
The tightening screws 18 must be turned repeatedly to loosen and tighten the carrier unit 16 during the adjusting operation, which renders the operation inconvenient. Moreover, the adjusting screw 19 must be turned to the desired level using a gauge, and cannot bring the carrier unit 16 to move synchronously therewith.